Envious
by Margarita is better than u
Summary: Ginny feels envious of Hermione because of her close friendship with Harry. She comes up with a plan to break them apart. Will it work?
1. The Plan

Chapter One: The Plan

_I can't believe that they are doing it again, _Ginny thought. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table watching them for the millionth time. _He's ignoring me again because she's here. Whenever she's around she's the center of his attention. I can't understand why, she's not even pretty._

Ginny watched her laugh, she tossed her head back and a smile crept up within Harry's mouth. He turned away, and Ginny watched while they had their moment. They always did this before, and it never bothered Ginny. She figured that these things would diminish once she and Harry started dating, but it persists to this day. If anything, it had gotten worse.

She caught his eye for first time since she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He jumped back a fraction of an inch. No one noticed but Ginny. He was startled to see her there but corrected his mistake with a little smile. She arrived too late to hear what the two of them were talking about, but by the way that they kept looking at each other and trying not to laugh, it must have been hilarious.

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Nothing, Harry was reminding me about the time that he took me riding on his broom and I elbowed him when he did a nose dive suddenly. I was so scared that I didn't know I had done it. He had blood streaking across his face and couldn't see but he still landed us on the ground safely," Hermione said, her and Harry eyeing each other again.

"That's not funny," Ginny said to her. Hermione snorted and tried to hold back her laughter even more.

_She rode a broom with him. He never took me riding. I asked him to last week and he said he would when he found the time. Why was she the first girl to fly with him? He didn't even have the curtsey of telling me about it, _Ginny thought angrily.

"That's not why I'm laughing. It's because he snagged his pants in the landing, and they ripped off. I'm making fun of him, because he was embarrassed. Now he thinks it was a funny situation and that he worked himself up for nothing."

"Really when did this happen?" Ginny asked Hermione

"Last week."

"I thought you didn't have any time because you and Hermione had to study for a Herbology test?"

"Uh…we took a study break. It no big deal Ginny we didn't do anything," Harry assured her. "I promise that I will take you up today. The only reason we did it was because Hermione said she had never gone up more than ten feet off the ground. I just had to show her the great feeling of flying and that me and you know."

"Did she like it?" Ginny asked innocently.

"No," Harry said, bursting out in laughter and looking over at Hermione.

"You know I hate riding. Maybe I would like it more if you didn't want to fly so fast while I was on with you."

"I love flying fast. It's a real thrill," Ginny said, trying to remind Harry how much they had in common.

"Merlin knows how you got her on a broom Harry. I tried to take her up myself one time, and she treated me with her wand," Ron said, making the situation worse.

Hermione had grown up quite nicely, even if it was to Ginny's displeasure. Unlike Ginny she did not show the girly girl side of herself often. This did not hinder her ability to notice the look that Ginny had on her face. The fake smile, the uncomfortable glances, gave Hermione all she need to be able to read what was going on in her mind. Being a female she sense exactly what Ginny was thinking, that she did not like the situation that her and Harry had been in.

"Well, class is going to start soon, I better go to get an early start on things," Hermione said, eager to leave the Great Hall. It looked like Harry was going to protest so before he could she stood up and tried to leave in a fast pace.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked confused.

"I have no idea," Harry said, watching as her back left his line of sight. He faced the right direction and Ginny grabbed his hand on the table possessively.

He grinned at her and she returned the gesture. Was it wrong of him to be thinking about how Hermione was laughing a moment ago? It all started a few days ago when he had really paid attention, and he wanted to see more and more of it from her.

_Ginny, you have to be thinking about Ginny, not Hermione. Ginny is your girlfriend, get those unfaithful thoughts out of your head_, Harry thought to himself.

Of course he'd never admit it but he was starting to feel weird hanging around Hermione now. Their relationship was changing, and his new found sudden attraction wasn't making it any better.

She didn't seem too happy when she left. Her expression had oddly changed from one second to the next. He was going to regret this, but he had to find out.

"I'm going to go to class now, I'll see you later Ginny," Harry said, gathering his books to leave. Ron was going to follow him, but there was just too much food left on his plate and he was still hungry.

"It's early," Ginny pleaded. She wasn't stupid, he seemed uncomfortable the minute that granger had left. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was going to go met up with her.

_What if they're having an affair_, Ginny thought. She snorted out loud. Hermione was too much of a goody-to-shoes to ever do that. As wild as it seems now, her and Ginny used to be very close friends. She has a real problem with cheating, but not with holding back feelings.

"I got other stuff to do along the way, so by the time I get there I will be right on time," Harry said, going over and kissing her cheek before running out the Great Hall. Thankfully she didn't protest, even if she looked like she was a fair second from doing so.

Now all he had to do was find Hermione and see what the bloody hell was going on with her.

When Ginny got to Herbology class she was so furious. _I can't believe Harry would leave me alone to go running off with that bushy-haired tramp, know-it-all Hermione. This has to stop and I'm going to be the one to stop it, there has got to be something I can do…_

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Her thoughts were cut off by a girl that came to sit next to her. Ginny had never seen her before. She looked like she was about her age thought.

"No, this seat is empty," she said, moving her backpack out of the seat.

"My name is Margarita Trevino but everyone calls me Margie"

"I'm Ginny Weasley. What year are you in?"

"Sixth," Margie replied.

"Really, I swear I've never seen you in any of my classes." Margie just laughed.

"I just transferred from a magical school called, Midnight in America."

"I went on vacation in America last summer we went to Florida, Nevada, Ohio and California. Where did you live in America?" she asked, forgetting about how angry she was because of the new girl that had arrived.

"I lived in Immokalee, Florida. It's a small town but it is the best place in the world. That is where I went to school but my school wasn't this big, but we did have the best Quidditch team in the state and we were undefeated. I hope I didn't miss anything important because I had gotten lost earlier and had to ask for directions."

"Yeah, our school is really big and it is easy to get lost but you'll get used to it."

"I'm so excited to go to this school because in America I heard about Harry Potter but I never thought that I would be going to the same school as him. I saw him in the hallway early with his girlfriend when I got lost and they showed me how to get here."

"I'm his girlfriend," Ginny said, getting mad. She could feel her face turning red with anger.

"Uh… well I just thought because they seemed-"

"Was it some girl with really frizzy hair," Ginny said, bitterly cutting her off.

"Yeah, I think."

"That's Hermione, she is so annoying it's like she can't find herself a boyfriend so she has to steal someone else's."

"Why? What happened?"

"She is always around him so if I'm there Harry just ignores me, it's like I'm invisible or something. I just can't stand it."

"If I was going out with him I would be mad if he ignored me."

"And you know what else happened during breakfast when I came in; they were laughing about something so I asked them what they were talking about. Hermione told me they were laughing about how last week Harry took her for a ride on his broom and his pants ripped, but last week when I asked him if he would take me on his broom he said that he was busy and had to study. When I asked him about it he said they were taking a study break," Ginny said, frantically spilling her guts out to this total stranger.

"Why is this girl always with him?"

"They're best friends. It wasn't always this bad. Even before we started dating they were close, and I knew that. Now, it seems like…like it just went on overdrive and their friendship has become deeper. She has come close to crossing the line many times, but I swear she's a hairline away from it," Ginny said, full of rage.

"Maybe you should try talking to her or something, because if they are best friends then she is not going to think she is doing anything wrong since they have always been like that."

"I really don't think that is going to work because..."

"Ms. Trevino, Ms. Weasley, pay attention, this is all going to be on the quiz next week!" yelled Professor Sprout, cutting their conversation short.

The rest of class they spent studying but Ginny's mind kept drifting to what Margie said earlier about Harry and Hermione being a couple She just couldn't get it off her mind. _Harry and me are supposed to be a couple not Hermione and Harry,_ Ginny thought.

"Hermione wait up!" Harry yelled out, trying to catch up to Hermione.

"What is it?"

"Why did you run off like that?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"I told you I wanted to get an early start in class-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. I saw the look on your face, did something happen when I wasn't looking?" Harry questioned. Well this wasn't exactly something Hermione could tell him straight out and easily.

"Everything is fine," Hermione assured him.

_Oh no, she has that determined look on her face. I'm not getting anything out of her. Well, if she wants to tell me she will, _Harry told himself.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Neville quit potions-"

"What?!"

"He told me in our dormitory this morning. It looks like we're the only ones who are going to be studying in the library tonight," Harry said, rather hopeful.

"I'm going to have to have a word with him, and Harry…"

"Yeah."

"I don't think that we should study together tonight or any other night for a while."

"Why not?"

"I think we've been spending too much time together, maybe…you should ask Ginny."

Harry stared at her confused. Ask Ginny? But Ginny didn't know one thing about helping him pass his N.E.W.T.'s at the end of the year. Hermione nodded her head to show she meant what she said and left him standing there dumbfounded.

_We haven't been spending too much time together, _Harry thought stubbornly. He couldn't help it if he felt so comfortable being around her. _What's going on?_

Hermione tried keeping up with her word, but Harry didn't get or see what she saw, so it was hard to tell him no, when she didn't have a legit excuse. One thing she was sure to do, was not make herself appear in any way romantically attracted to him.

Harry also made that difficult because he started tending to flirt with her when no one was listening and often time she found that she was flirting back. He acted completely different around her that he did with Ginny. But of course maybe Ginny was giving him something that she couldn't.

Later that week Ginny saw Margie again. She was with Lavender and Parvati. They came to sit with her and she was kind of relieved because then she didn't have to be ignored by Harry. In the few days that they had known each other they realized that they had a lot in common and became best friends. Margie had even gotten moved to Ginny's room when one of Margie's roommate's potions blew up the room.

Today was the first time Margie actually had time to eat in the Great Hall because she was so busy trying to caught up with all the work she missed. She saw as Harry and Hermione were talking to each other and acting as if they didn't even notice Ginny was there. It seemed that Harry and Hermione were still talking about there little broom ride last week but they were so close together and talking so low that it was hard to tell.

_Wow, now I know what Ginny means. I wish there was something I could do about it,_ Margie thought.

"Uh… Ginny I need to go to the bathroom can you come with me?" Margie asked, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Sure"

Once they were in the bathroom Margie told Ginny the real reason why she brought her there.

"I wanted to ask you something. If you think that Harry is becoming less uninterested in you, then why do you stay with him?" Ginny's mouth feel open.

"It's complicated."

"How complicated could it be-"

"She's not getting him, ok. I worked too hard these past years to be Harry Potter's girlfriend and I'm not going to be pushed aside by her of all people."

"Is that all it really is to-"

"No, I love him. I love him, so much and when we're together, and alone, I can't explain the way he makes me feel," Ginny said truthfully.

_But he's mine. I hate the she touches him, and their skin melts together. I hate the way he looks at her and they smile together in unison. I'm going to keep him, even if he never looks at me the same way_, she thought. It was selfish, true, but she didn't care.

"I've been in love with him forever, and a year ago he finally asked me out. I can't let her just walk in a take him, especially because she has a bigger advantage," Ginny told her.

"What kind of advantage?"

"The things that they've been through, the fact that they have known each other longer, and as much as I hate to admit it, he does tell her more things than me."

Margie felt bad. Even though she wads thinking that for all those reasons Harry should be with Hermione, she didn't think that it should be at the expense of Ginny's heart. She didn't know Hermione personally but she did see the way that she was all over Harry during lunch, and she's wrong.

"I think I have an idea that could help you out," Margie informed Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened merrily.

"Really, well enlighten me because anything would be helpful right about now."

"I didn't want to say this in front of Hermione but maybe we should try to get her a boyfriend…I mean other then Harry," Margie said.

"Wait! You just gave an even better idea. You see, my brother, Ron, has been in love with Hermione since fourth year. Maybe if we got his hopes up he'll go after her. We can trick him into thinking Hermione likes him and then Harry might back off."

"Well, that's not really what I had in mind because what if she doesn't like him, then he'll just end up hurt."

"Who cares, he'll get over it."

"But what if Harry finds out, then he'll be mad at you and so will your brother Ron."

"They're not going to find out! We just can't tell anyone," Ginny said confidently.

"Okay, but how are we going to trick your brother into thinking Hermione likes him."

"Well this is the plan…" Ginny muttered to Margie.

"Okay that's a good idea but won't we get caught."

"Just meet me today after hours. Harry has an Invisibility cloak, so I'll take it from him and we don't have to worry about getting caught. We can just walk in and no one will notice."

"I just hope this works." Margie was starting to feel sick just thinking about all the deceitful things they would have to.

"Is it just me or is everyone leaving from our table," Hermione said to Harry.

"I think it is because Seamus is giving away free pumpkin pastries over there," Harry replied.

"Didn't he bewitch them so that they would make the person who ate them turn orange?"

"Yeah, he was talking about it in the common room but I never thought that he would go through with it."

"Hey Neville, don't eat that it is bewitched," Hermione warned him.

"Really? Thanks," Neville said gratefully.

"I'm tired, let's go up to the common room, where we can talk in private," Harry yawned.

"If you're tired then you should go to bed, and actually I'm feeling a little down myself."

"Hermione, please, I really need your help," Harry pleaded. Her and Harry alone in the common room was not a good idea. His voice sounded desperate though, so she gave in and made sure Ginny was nowhere in sight before leaving.

When Harry and Hermione got to the common room, there was Seamus, and a bunch of his friends laughing hysterically at the prank they just pulled.

"Did you see Lavender? She looked like a pumpkin!" Seamus yelled across the common room, to anyone who would listen.

"Let's go up to your room where it is quieter and we can talk in peace," Hermione said, yelling over all the laughter.

Ginny had been in the room at the exact same time that they were coming up. She heard their voices and doubled her efforts at finding her prize. She had just enough time to throw the Invisibility cloak over her before Harry and Hermione walked in. In her haste, Harry's Remembrall fell out with the cloak and now lay innocently on the floor.

When Harry and Hermione got up to the room a feeling of uneasiness came over Harry. He couldn't describe it; it was as if he were being watched. Something in his room seemed different and then he thought he saw something move in the corner of the room but his attention was quickly distracted when Hermione tripped over his Remembrall and fell into his arms.

"Oh!" screamed Hermione, as she fell into Harry's arms. Call her a romantic but she was just inches from Harry. She had been close to him, but not this close. And now her heartbeat was starting to rise.

There was a moment, she felt and so did he, but Hermione snapped out of it faster.

_He's dating Ginny, he's dating Ginny_, she had to keep repeating to herself.

"Harry?" Hermione said trying to get his attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pretending that he didn't get caught up in her.

"Yeah, I tripped over your Remembrall."

"That's weird; I could have sworn I put it in my trunk last night after I used it."

"Yeah, just like you swore you did your homework last night right before you asked to copy mine," Hermione said teasingly.

"It's not my fault I lost it."

_I can't believe him, Harry is supposed to be my boyfriend and he is in his room all over Hermione,_ Ginny thought angrily, as she watched Hermione laughing in Harry's arms, she was hidden under Harry's Invisibility cloak. When they finally separated Hermione went to lie on Harry's bed while Harry followed her. Ginny watched as Harry whispered in Hermione's ear she could feel her face turning red with anger. She couldn't believe what Harry was doing. She tried to get closer to hear but it was no use because Harry was talking so low. Ginny ran out of the room when she realized it would be no use trying to listen to their conversation.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, as she felt a draft coming through the room

"I don't know, probably just the wind. Now come on we have to figure out what were going to do for Ginny's birthday. Close the door so no one will hear us I don't want anyone to find out."

When Hermione got back on the bed, she tried to sit apart from him, but he just scooted over to her. He leaned over and started whispering again in her ear. It was sending shivers down her spine.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because the walls have ears here are Hogwarts and no doubt that Ginny and her brothers are trying to figure out what I'm going to get her," Harry said feeling her uneasiness about it.

"What's wrong? Hermione why have you been pulling away from me so much," Harry said, very close to her so only she could hear.

"Why have you been pushing?" Harry was taken aback. Hermione caught this. "I'm sorry, look let's just figure this out and go to bed, I'm a little cranky I guess," Hermione said, but Harry didn't buy any of it.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Margie asked. Seeing Ginny cry like that she knew something must have been wrong.

"It's Harry; I think he is cheating on me with Hermione."

"What, are you sure?"

"Of course, I just saw them in his room alone whispering things in each others ears."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"No, they were speaking too low and then I ran out of the room, I just couldn't stand it."

"There has to be another explanation to what you saw. Harry looks too honest to do that to you and Hermione doesn't look like the type to do that either."

"What other explanation could there be. Look it is almost time to go, we have to hurry the Polyjuice Potion will be finished tonight and we have to get some before the Fifth years use it, they are making it for practice on there O.W.L's," Ginny said wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure your plan is going to work because it seems kind of risky. We're going to break in to Professor Snape's office, what if he is there then what will we do?"

"Margie you worry way too much for your own good, do you know that?"

"I just don't want to get in trouble, it's my first week here and I already got in trouble with Professor Sprout the other day."

"Stop worrying."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a late night snack from the kitchen. I want some chocolate."

"The kitchen is closed at night, you can't go in there and anyways we're going to leave in a little while."

"I know but your brother was telling me the other day how to get in. Do you want anything?"

"No! It's almost time to go and you want to stuff your face? You can't be serious."

"All this stuff with you and Harry and Hermione is making me hungry and I want some chocolate. Don't worry I'll be back in five minutes anyways we still have to wait to make sure Professor Snape is not in the dungeon."

"Well just hurry up I'm getting nervous," said Ginny anxiously.

Margie was creeping through the hallways careful not to run into any teachers when she heard a peculiar noise coming from the next hallway. At first she could not place it, but as she got closer she realized it was the sound of voices coming from the hallway.

_Who would be out at this time of night?_

She crept closer trying to hear what they were saying as she peeked around the corner she saw Professor Snape whispering madly to a blond-haired boy who appeared to be in his seventh year but could not make out his face. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she thought she heard him mention the Dark Lord. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping Margie ran to the common room but took a wrong turn and ended up lost.

She spent ten minutes looking for the common room and was relieved when she found it. She rushed up to her room knowing that she was almost twenty minutes late and hoping that Ginny had not left without her. When she got up to her room she saw that Ginny was not there and her two other roommates were fast asleep. Then she felt someone kick her and when she turned around she saw Ginny's head floating in midair she was hiding beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You were supposed to be hear twenty minutes ago I was about to leave but then heard you come in," Ginny said angrily, but still trying to keep her voice down.

"I got lost coming back and was wandering around the castle for the longest time," Margie explained, completely forgetting about what she had heard earlier.

"Well let's go then, I have been so nervous I couldn't sleep last night and I plan on getting some rest tonight. We have to hurry now get under the cloak."

Ginny and Margie crept down the stairs into the common room and out the portrait door. When they got down the hallway they saw Mrs. Norris and she was sniffing around them as if she knew they were there just then Filch came.

"What is it Mrs. Norris?"

Mrs. Norris meowed in there direction and they tried there hardest not to make a move or even breath to hard.

"There's nothing there, lets go there are many hallways to patrol."

Ginny and Margie breathed a big sigh of relief when Filch left. They went downstairs and down to the dungeons without any further distractions. It was so dark in the dungeons at night that they almost knocked over a vase that was in their way and had made some commotion.

"Who's there?"

Margie and Ginny frozen with fear when they heard him they tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Show yourself," called out the strange voice.

They both turned around as quietly as possible to see who was talking to them. When they turned around they didn't see anything.

"Don't be scared, show yourself," called out a portrait, a few feet away.

"Be quiet Shamus," yelled another portrait down the hall. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"There is someone down here…" Shamus grumbled before falling back into his slumber.

"Whew, that was close," whispered Ginny.

Margie elbowed her in the ribs and put her finger up to her mouth, signaling for Ginny to be quiet. Just then Snape walked out of his room to go to bed. Margie and Ginny waited until he was out of sight to go in."

"_Alohomora,"_ whispered Margie.

The door unlocked, and they threw the Invisibility cloak off before entering.

"Come on, you find the potions and I will get a flask," whispered Margie.

"_Lumos!"_ Margie light up her wand and Ginny followed lighting up hers.

"Come on we have to hurry," Margie said, grabbing a flask from one of Snape's cabinets.

"I found them!" Snape had locked them up in the backroom.

"Great. Here, pour some in," Margie said, handing Ginny the flask.

"Get another, just in case we need some more…actually just to be on the safe side grab about five more, we might need them for something else."

Ginny filled up the six flasks and left making sure to lock the door behind them. They had no problems in getting back to the common room and when they got up there they saw Ron asleep next to his chess board. When they got up to the room Ginny had the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Margie.

"Ron's downstairs so we can do it right now." Ginny replied happily.

"Are you sure? I don't feel right doing this, it seems kind of wrong. Can't we at least wait until tomorrow?"

"If we wait any longer you're not going to want to go through with it."

"True, but we don't have Hermione's hair and we need it to use the potion."

"Don't worry I got some hair when I got the Invisibility cloak."

"Okay put it in. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Ginny put the hair in the potion and gave it to Margie.

"Drink up!" Margie eyed it questioningly. She really didn't want to do this, but Ginny was her friend, one of the only ones she has made in this school. She took the flask and held her nose while she chugged it down.

"Yuck. This stuff taste so disgusting," said Margie, trying to wash the taste off her tongue with some water.

Margie started to feel sick, as the potion started to take affect she could feel her body changing.

"Did it work?" Margie asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny, amazed at the transformation. "Look, you only have an hour so you have to hurry. You're going to spend about ten minutes just trying to wake him up, so you can spend thirty trying to get him to think you like him. Don't stay longer than fifty minutes with him just in case it starts to wear off sooner than expected. Okay?"

"Okay," replied Margie nervously.

"Ron, wake up," said an imposter Hermione.

Ron was fast asleep Margie started shaking him lightly but when that didn't she did it more furiously but he still wouldn't wake up. She ended up punching him in the stomach with impatience and amazingly he still didn't wake, he did a heap of coughing though. In the end she grabbed a cold glass of water and poured it over his head.

"Ah," yelled Ron frightened. "Hermione, what did you do that for? Ouch, my stomach hurts."

"Ron, I wanted to talk to you…"

**Authors Note: Good morning star shine the earth says hello. Ha Ha Ha This is the first story l have ever written it so it took me a while to write it and I put a lot of effort in to it so I hope you like it. I have so much good stuff that is going to happen throughout the story so please keep reading and wait for my next chapter hopefully it will come out soon I not sure when it will come out but if you want to read more and it still hasn't came out please be patient. And again I hope you liked my story. **


	2. Evil Thoughs and Evil Plots

Chapter 2: Evil Thoughts and Evil Plots

"Tell me what?" Ron said, after a long and awkward pause.

"It's just that I have been having these feelings ever since last year," she replied, leaning in closer to Ron "

"Really," said Ron, not really catching on to what Margie saying.

"I've realized a few things since then. I think that maybe I've been avoiding them for some time now."

When Margie noticed she leaned in even closer and put her hand on his thigh hoping that he would catch on without her having to tell him because then he might go up to the real Hermione in the morning and tell her about it. Looking at her clock she saw that her time was running out and could feel the affects wearing off.

"What kind of things?" Ron asked nervously. He was fidgeting around in his seat and glanced down at where Margie's hand was. At least he was getting the picture now.

"I...oh wow, it's just so hard to say. I mean I know what I feel but I just can't describe it."

"Can you give me a hint?" Margie looked down at her fingers and noticed that they were no longer petite and tiny, they were her long, strong ones. She had to hurry.

" I think you know what I'm talking about. Let's just say that I've opened up my eyes to what you've been trying to tell me," Margie said hurriedly.

"Are you talking about my feelings for-"

"Um…I have to go," she said, removing her hand and running out of the room. That was it she couldn't wait any longer. If she so much as glanced back, he would have seen her changed form. Surely he'd have a very shocked and surprised look on his face though.

Feeling pretty confident about herself she made her way to go meet Ginny.

"So how did it go?" Ginny asked, as soon as Margie came into the room.

"Well, I spent most of the time trying to wake him up but we did get to talk a little I just hope it worked."

"Aren't you sure?'

"If your asking if I made him hopeful enough to go after Hermione while leaving room for doubt. Then yes it did work."

"Okay," Ginny said sighing. She was relived. Things were going good so far. "Let's go to sleep then, it is almost one in the morning, but at least tomorrow is Saturday and we can sleep in."

Ginny got a good sleep that night knowing that her plan was in action. As for Margie she felt terrible about tricking Ron but then decided that there was nothing she could do now and with that, she went to bed.

The next morning Ginny awoke earlier and refreshed despite being up half the night. Then she proceeded to wake up Margie, which proved to be quite the challenge considering that Margie had stayed up half the night.

"Come on Margie, we have to go to the Great Hall now."

"Get away you freak it's too early to get up," groaned Margie, as she threw one of her pillows at Ginny's face.

"Come on you know you don't want to miss the scene we're going to make downstairs do you," Ginny said waiting. Margie put the pillow on top of her head and groaned. It's true she did want to see how everything was going to turn out, but she also wanted to sleep.

"Ginny wait, can't you give me five more minutes," Margie said, from under the pillow.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give you five minutes," she said smiling. She wasn't Fred and George's sister for nothing. They taught her well. Margie was relived when she heard the door close and gladly let her eyes close peacefully again.

Ginny came back in exactly five minutes just like Margie had asked, and just as she had predicted the girl was sound asleep. She called out for her a few times and rather loudly too.

Behind Ginny's back she hid a tall glass of cold water. She walked up to her sleeping friend and poured it over her head.

"Ah!" Margie screamed at the shock of being woken up so abruptly. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

"Well you should have woken up when I told you to," Ginny replied righteously.

"You...uhrg!" She screamed at Ginny.

"Come we have to go down to the Great Hall I had just saw Hermione and Harry go down that's why I tried to wake you up earlier and when I was coming back up hear a saw Ron. So hurry up and do what ever you have to do and lets go downstairs."

Ron had just woken up in his room and he had the weirdest dream about Hermione the night before.

_Or did it really happen I don't know maybe I should talk to Hermione about it, but what if she thinks I'm crazy or something if it really was a dream. Maybe I should go eat breakfast with Hermione and Harry, she might bring it up again. _

So Ron got up in the hopes that it wasn't just a dream and that the feelings that Hermione was talking about were towards him. Just as he was leaving he bumped into Ginny and she almost spilt her freezing cold glass of water on him but he didn't give it a second thought as he saw an evil grin on her face as if she was about to do something mean.

Ron practically ran into the Great Hall and sat down right in between Harry and Hermione not even noticing that he was interrupting a seemingly very private conversation. He was so wrapped up in seeing Hermione that he didn't even notice that when he sat down Harry and Hermione got very quiet.

"So, Ron, you're up earlier than usual. You're still in bed snoring at this time, especially on a Saturday morning," Harry teased.

"Yeah I decided to get an early start today. Umm Hermione…I was wondering if you could help me do some last minute studying for the test on Monday. That's if you weren't busy later?" Ron asked hopefully.

"You want to study? Since when did you care about your grades?" laughed Harry.

_Why is he always butting into our conversation? I was talking to Hermione, not him,_ Ron thought.

"Since I have decided to start focusing on schoolwork but it's hard studying by myself and since Hermione likes to study I couldn't think of a better person," lied Ron. He just wanted a chance to spend time with Hermione and thought this would be the best way to do it. "I figured that she would like a change in study partner too, because she's always yours."

Was it just him, or did Ron notice how bothered Harry was by his proposal and statement.

"Oh…well…I guess we can study this afternoon. Meet me in the library at 12:30." Hermione replied.

"I slept so good last night, how was your night?" Ron asked, changing the subject to the real reason he got up at seven in the morning.

"It was great I guess," replied Harry, Hermione just gave a slight nod agreeing with Harry.

_There he goes again answering for Hermione. He was fishing for an answer from her. Anything that hinted about last night would last him until he got to talk to her in private._

"What did you do last night?" Ron asked, but Hermione seemed unfazed by the question.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously.

"So neither of you stayed up late or went anywhere last night?"

"No, why would you ask, did you hear something?" Harry asked, confused about why Ron was asking about the previous night.

"No, just asking," Ron replied, he wanted Hermione to say something but he didn't want to bring it up.

Just then Margie and Ginny came into the Great Hall. Ginny took a seat between Harry and Hermione, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a good morning kiss. Margie noticed that when Hermione saw Ginny she backed away from Harry a few inches so that Ginny was able to sit between them. Margie took a seat across Ginny and Ginny introduced her.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Margie, she just transferred this week to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know you, Hermione and I helped you out when you were lost earlier this week. How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Good," Margie replied.

"Hopefully you haven't got lost again," joked Harry.

"Nope," she chuckled. He was cute, no wonder Ginny is fighting for him so much.

"Harry do you want to do something this afternoon?" asked Ginny.

"Oh...um...what do you want to do?"

"Since we haven't had much time to spend together in a long time I thought that we could go flying for a while and then we might have a picnic by the lake for lunch. I think I can sneak in the kitchen and convince the house elves to prepare us a nice lunch. How does that sound?"

"As long as you be kind to the elves and don't make them do much work," Hermione interjected. "Elves get tired too you know, and you don't want to overwork them."

"Okay Hermione," replied Ginny, trying not to laugh. It brought back old memories of when Hermione developed S.P.E.W and she made all of them join, but now she hadn't much time for it because of the N.E.W.T.'s.

"Flying sounds good and it is such a nice day outside I'm so glad we won't have to be stuck inside the library studying like Ron and Hermione," Harry said bitterly. He was picking on them because he'd rather be the one studying with Hermione.

_Wait, are you draft. Is there something wrong with you. You would rather spend time with Hermione studying than flying with Ginny. I really need to get my head straight, _Harry thought.

"There is nothing wrong with studying!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Of course there isn't," Ron said, lying through his teeth. He knew the only reason he even suggested studying, was so that he and Hermione could have some time together alone.

"Thank you, Ron."

"So Margie what are you going to do today?" Ron asked. She seemed to be the only one at the table who hadn't had any plans for the day.

"I thought I would go exploring through the castle. It is so big and it seems as though it has many secrets to unveil, every time I go somewhere everything seems different from the last time I had been there. Like this one time I had gotten lost on my way to the library and then this door just appeared out of nowhere and it was full of books but when I went back the next day there was not even a door."

"That's probably the Room of Requirement. When you need something you just need to walk by the door three times thinking about what you want and the room will appear and in it is what you wanted," Harry replied.

"That's so interesting, is there anything else like that in the castle."

"There are a lot of hidden passageways and trapdoors throughout the school. Some of them can take you to the insides of classrooms or even outside the school to Hogsmeade."

"Really, how do you know about all of these passageways? This school is so big, there has bound to be hundreds?"

"Yes, well there actually is quite a few but I have a map of the castle it even can give you the location of anybody on the school grounds."

"Really, can I borrow it after breakfast so that I can see all the passageways and stuff. It would be easier and then there would be less of a chance of me getting lost. Or you guys can find me in a week all alone, wandering around school trying to find my way back."

Harry wasn't sure if he should do than. In fact he was cursing himself for mentioning it. He didn't really know her that well, and he rarely lent it out, to the people he did now, unless it was dire need.

Ginny nodded her head for him to trust her, and pinched him from under the table. Margie seemed trustworthy enough but something still didn't feel right.

"Sure I'll give it to you after breakfast and show you how to use it, just make sure you don't let a teacher see it because you can get into trouble for having it and I don't want it to get it taken away," Harry said reluctantly.

"Anything you say."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about your grades?" Hermione said interrupting. "You've only been at this school a short while and I imagine it would be quite hard to keep being caught up when all your study habits are disturbed."

"Not really. Other than the stuff I missed I haven't really studied and I've been doing quite well in all my classes so far. Plus I'm not that good at studying anyways. I find it kind of boring and never have time," replied Margie.

"It's true Hermione; Margie is one of the smartest people in my class," said Ginny.

"Do you want to go out and fly now, I finished eating?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny said, jumping up excitedly.

"Come on Margie, I'll give you the map and you can go exploring," Harry said, hoping the sooner he gave it to her, the sooner it would be returned.

"Okay."

Harry, Ginny, and Margie left the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Hermione at the table alone together.

"Well Hermione after we finish eating, do you want to go hang out by the lake. We still have a couple hours 'till 12:30."

"Yeah, why not," she said sighing. "It's such a nice day; it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"I found it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Took long enough, where was it?" asked Ginny.

"It was at the bottom of my trunk," replied Harry. "Here Margie, now when you want to see the map you say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and then you tap on it with your wand like this. Then when you are done say _mischief managed_. Have fun and try not to get in any trouble. Okay."

"Okay. Thanks. See you guys later."

"Yeah, bye Margie" replied Ginny.

_I'm going to have a lot of fun with this map today,_ Margie thought as she left Harry's room. She had thought of the many places that she wanted to go but first she wanted to go to the Room of Requirement to see if what they had told her about it was true.

She tried to find a shortcut using the map but ended up in a weird pathway. She looked at the map to see where she was but it only placed her in between the walls and did not show where they led. After hours of wandering around she decided to go to the Room of Requirements.

_Okay lets see if this really works now what do I want...I want a room that has all the supplies and instructions on how to make a map like this one and show the hidden pathways. _She walked by the wall three times and then the door appeared. When she walked in the room she found a big open spell book and a brewing cauldron open to a page that had all the instructions to making a map.

_To make a Magical Map is quite difficult. First you must prepare a revealing potions to show what you want. _

_Revealing Potion_

_Ingredients: _

_2 teaspoons of mandrake oil_

_3 grams of lacewing flies_

_5 ounces of witch hazel_

_5 grams of Wiggen tree bark_

_Step one: Add two teaspoons of mandrake oil and 3 grams of lacewing flies to cauldron and stir three times._

_Step two: Five minutes after stirring add 5 ounces of witch hazel. Stir two times clockwise and five times counter clockwise._

_Step three: Let brew for twenty minutes and stir in 5 grams of wiggen tree bark and turn off heat._

_Step four: After ten minutes stir three times and bottle potion._

_When done with potion pour one ounce over parchment and say what it is that you wish to reveal and tap on parchment two times. Use a tracking spell to track the whereabouts of people on map. Afterwards recite a hiding spell and recite password to activate map. For extra protection write on map and use a weaker hiding spell to show when someone else without the password tries to use it._

_Tracking Spell_

_TracimousDifficulty: 7th yearEffectiveness:_

_Hiding Spells_

_ConcealiarmosDifficulty: 7th yearEffectiveness:_

_EvenentiDifficulty: 1st year Effectiveness:_

Margie looked at her watch to see how much time she would have to practice the spells and make the potion. When she looked at it, it was already 5:00 and she had missed lunch and by now everyone was going to be in the common room. She decided on just taking the book and coming back the next day to work on it. She took the passageway to the kitchen and got some food and then found another passageway that lead to a hallway near the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was walking along the castle walls following Ron. They were going for their walk.

"We haven't done this in a long time," Ron said, steering her towards the Lake.

"It's been a while," Hermione said, catching a glimpse of raven-black hair.

_Great, Harry is here already, and with my luck Ron is going to take me near him. _

She really wasn't in the mood to see Ginny and him having lovely moments, which was incredibly mean of her.

_I should be supporting my friends, not wishing they weren't happy together, _she thought.

She made sure that they walked on and out of the way from them, even if seeing them was inevitable. Ron was talking mindlessly to her and she was responding a few words to him in reflex.

"I wanted to talk about last night. You said a few things that weren't clear to me."

"Oh, yeah," replied Hermione, not even hearing what he was saying. She couldn't get Harry and Ginny out of her mind. How she wished she could be Ginny and be with Harry.

_No, what am I talking about Harry is my best friend, I can't like him and Ginny is like the sister I never had._

"Um...I think you were saying something about feelings. I just...uh...I was wondering if you were talking about me?"

"Uh huh," she replied. She opened her eyes really wide and then turned away blushing from Harry. Ron saw it but mistook it as a reaction to what he had said. Harry had just taken off his shirt and jumped into the Lake. She had seen Harry without a shirt before and it never bothered her, but now it did.

He was more toned from playing Quidditch all those years. What the hell was wrong with her, she had to get control over her hormones.

"You know that I always had feelings for you, and it's so weird now that...well that you're getting them for me too. At first when Ginny got with Harry, and she said that she had just given up, because you told her to, it made me realize that that is what I might have to do too."

"Oh really," she replied, without the slightest idea of what he was talking about.

_I have to get away from Harry to stop all of these thoughts that are going through my mind. He doesn't like you he likes Ginny that's why he is with her, but she not right for him, Quidditch is about the only thing they have in common. Other than, that they are like complete opposites. Oh no, I'm doing it again._

"Yeah, and I really did give up, because it seemed like I annoyed you and there was no hope. It's strange how things work out-"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Ginny screamed in the background. Ron turned to see what was going on but Hermione had already been watching.

Harry was happily splashing around in the shallow water of the Lake and a very furious Ginny was standing at the end, fuming.

"Come on get in," Harry said, splashing water to her.

"I'm going to wet my hair and it will get ruined."

"I thought you were athletic and didn't care about that stuff," Harry said, floating on his back. Ginny stayed quite for a while and didn't speak. Hermione knew it was because she was sporty, of course she had to be living with so many boys, and she loved playing Quidditch. But the truth was she did care about those things, and she had grown to watch her appearance a lot, she just didn't want Harry to know or find out because she thought it would ruin her appearance in his eyes. She had disclosed this information to Hermione, but in truth Hermione didn't really see a reason why hiding something like that would matter, because Harry liked Cho and she was just like her.

_She's fake, and she hides her true self from him, what kind of a relationship is that. Great, now I'm picking at every little thing that she does so I can feel better about not wanting her to be with Harry_, Hermione thought.

"I...I did my hair for us today and it took a really long time so no, I don't want to ruin it," Ginny said, refusing to enter. "Get out you're ruining our date!"

Hermione didn't know if Ginny had noticed but that hurt Harry's feelings. It was clearly written on his face and the expression that he made after he heard her. He walked out the water and dried himself quickly; sadly sitting back down to the quite picnic they had before.

"Ron, I think that we should go to the library and get an early start." Hermione thought it would be the only way to get Harry off of her mind. She could read a good book, that would make everything better. The scene she had just seen had made it worse.

"Sure okay."

They headed towards the castle and as they got up to the library she caught a glimpse of Harry as he flew by the window. _God, it's like he is everywhere._

"Well, Ron I think you should start by reading chapter six, sections two and three. Don't forget to take notes. Then try transfiguring some teacups into turtles." Hermione conjured some teacups. "I'll be back I just want to find a book."

_This isn't what I had in mind_, thought Ron, as he watched Hermione walk away. Ron started to read but quickly lost interest so he proceeded to turn the teacups into turtles. His first teacup sprouted a head and his second sprouted all four legs. He kept trying but nothing new happened after that and was getting more frustrated by the second.

"This is hopeless!" exclaimed Ron, as he threw one of his half turtles at a book.

"It's not that hard Ron," said Luna, as she came and sat down beside him. She had been watching him with amusement for the past five minutes. "This is how you do it."

Luna turned the teacup into a perfect little turtle.

"Yeah well, you're in Ravenclaw. I've been trying and mine come out all messed up."

"You need to annunciate more and when you are saying the spell don't lift up your arm as much."

"If I were in first year I would hate you right now. Hermione tried to show me how to levitate but I thought she was just showing off-not-not that I think you're showing off or anything." Luna laughed and Ron tried the spell again. His teacup turned into a turtle with a porcelain shell.

"That's very good"

"Yeah thanks."

Ron and Luna spent a good half-hour talking and turning the teacups into turtles. Ron had completely forgotten about Hermione, especially since she had just left him by himself to study even though he had no idea what he was doing. Hermione came back to check on Ron because she had no success in finding a book she wanted to read and was in a very foul mood.

_This is all Harry's fault. If I didn't have all this confusion in my head, I'd read any book in this library._

She was very surprised when she saw Ron wasn't alone. He was flirting with Luna. She felt her blood boiling, and it wasn't from jealousy. She was enraged because it seemed that everyone was with someone they liked except her. He was the one who wanted to study and pulled her out of her time with Harry.

"Ron!" she yelled. "Why...

"Miss Granger please keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," whispered Hermione. "Ron, why are you flirting instead of studying like I told you to?"

"I am studying, you left and I needed help so Luna helped me."

"When I saw you, you weren't studying. If you were you would have notes. Where are your notes? I told you to take notes. You never listen, Ron!"

"Why are you so mad, Hermione? I was studying, look at all my turtles they are practically perfect and no thanks to you. You just left me and Luna actually showed me how to do it. You are overreacting here. I'm sorry if I'm not like you and I have to write fifty million notes before I can practice a spell, I actually just have to practice."

"Fine, if I am so bad at helping you then I'm leaving. You can have Luna help you with your studies for now on."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that Hermione stormed out of the library leaving Ron and Luna in a very shocked state of mind. _I can't believe Hermione. Maybe she is jealous of Luna because she saw us studying and thought we were doing something else. I should have reassured her about it. _

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yes...I..." He looked at Luna and started staring at her features. She was really pretty.

_Hey there, just because you had a good time right now with Luna doesn't mean that you have feeling for her, _he thought.

But she was fun to hang around with, and it didn't really look too bright right now for him and Hermione.

_Good thing that I didn't make anything official with Hermione. Maybe I should tell her that I just want to be friends, and get to know Luna more so that I can see where that goes before I completely tie myself off. Bedside's I know I don't want problems like this again, especially because of how jealous Hermione gets, _Ron thought.

"Luna I have to go and explain things to Hermione. Sorry if she embarrassed you."

"Okay, that's fine," said Luna, looking very sad at the thought of Ron leaving.

Just as Ron reached the library door he turned back to Luna.

"Um... Luna I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me during the Hogsmeade trip next week?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she responded quickly, trying to hide her blush. She had always been very fond of Ron but never had the courage to tell him. She was so very happy that he was now returning those feelings. Of course she didn't know that he thought that way of Hermione too. Things were starting to get really crazy.

As Ron walked into the common room, Hermione was nowhere in sight. He walked over to Harry and Ginny to ask them if they had seen where she went.

"Harry, I think you should tell Dumbledore," said Ginny

"Tell Dumbledore what?" Ron asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Harry's scar burned when we were flying. He almost fell off his broom because of it, and we had just started flying too."

"Ok Ginny, can you please drop it. I'm sorry I ruined our date, and I'm sorry my scar hurt, next time I'll tell it to bug off until after our date is over!"

"You don't have to be so mean, Harry," Ron said, getting a mad stare from Harry.

"You haven't been here, she's been saying that for over an hour now," Harry said angrily. He was human, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Ginny's mouth was open and she obviously thought that Harry was wrong here, but no one said anything after Harry's comment.

"Does that mean that Voldemort is back?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject.

"We don't know that it means anything at all?" said Harry.

"Well, just talk to Dumbledore he might know something," Ginny said lightly.

"Okay I'll talk to him about it later," Harry said, so that she would leave him alone. There were two types of bugging, the one Hermione did for your own good, which were also annoying at times, and Ginny's bugging, where she does it to make you feel bad and because she wants to be right.

Hermione was upstairs watching their fight, hating herself for secretly wishing that they would break up. Harry certainly was getting frustrated.

Margie was on her way to the common room. She was about to go in when she suddenly heard Harry's voice in her head. _I'll let you borrow it but don't get caught, _it said.

"Shit, I forgot to clear it when I was done," she said out loud.

She pulled out the map and was ready to say _mischief managed, _but apparently her mischief wasn't over today. She wouldn't have noticed anything, but a spell that was being cast on the map, brought her attention to the caster.

Professor Snape was going into the Prefect's bathroom and cast a spell that opened another trapdoor that didn't show up the map until it was activated. She watched Snape, curious of where he was going. The trapdoor had lead to a room that had no other entrance.

_What is he doing in there? _

The map then showed a spell on the other side of the room. Next door was a portrait, and a tiny wand was pointing at it reading the words, "Mirafold."

The map wasn't telling her what Snape was doing because he was just standing there near the entrance, it was telling her to do the spell.

She was curious. She wondered if Harry did anything like this with the map before, and decided to go check it out.

She was careful all the way there, so that she didn't get caught. The room that was next door to the Prefect's bathroom was an empty classroom. You couldn't even tell that between them was a hidden room.

She walked over to the only portrait in the room, and said the spell like the map had said. She prayed that it didn't get her in trouble and watched as the eyes disappeared from the portrait and light shone out from behind it.

_Cool, I can see what Professor Snape is doing and he won't know I'm there, _she thought.

She climbed on a chair, careful not to make any noise and looked inside. There he was, standing there and staring at a fireplace.

_He must be talking to someone, _she thought.

Unfortunately, the angle she was at didn't let her see who it was. Snape whispered something that she couldn't hear, but the voice that Margie heard next sent shiver down her back.

"We will get Harry Potter by getting the One he Loves!" he said. She heard a laughter that she had never heard before in her life but understood its meaning. It was evil, and they weren't planning something nice either.

**AN: The plot and part of the story was help to be created by my sister-in-law. I just wanted to give her credit. She actually helped me write most of it. Her name is Neiva and she is the author of Always and Forever, and also Dreams and Realities. i hope that u liked my story and I hope that you leave me lots of reviews...Please. **


End file.
